Fuck everything
by Thornsilverfox
Summary: Grace France is a blunt, uncaring girl who was murdered, as more about her past unravels and she continues to amuse herself with making Kurama uncomfortable, you can see how the journey of a none caring otaku pans out.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Grace sat in class a look of pure intensity and obsession sketched out across her face as she stared at the school hearts throb shuichi Minamino. One would think her to be a fangirl of his but if she was being bluntly honest with you she wasn't; she just enjoyed making the poor boy before her shift uncomfortable. When he turned around to look at her most girls would have blushed, however she simply shot the boy a demented smile making him turn back around. Once he had turned completely she realised a dark chuckle making him shift slightly. She did this every time he looked at her. Now you maybe asking if she was insane? Well yes of course she was she had lost every strand of sanity she had long ago. Pushing herself to lean back slightly as she stared at the boy darkly as he did his work. Grace simply rolled her eyes before looking out the window bored with making the redhead uncomfortable.

"How boring". She mumbled under her breath done with the redhead for now. She would have thought that he would have questioned her or threatened her like all the fanfictions she read use to suggested but he didn't which simply bored her to no end.

I know what your thinking is she another case of someone dying and being reincarnated into yu yu hakusho well yes, yes she is; and she was absolutely Neutral on the subject I mean why would she care unlike most people who would freak out about it she honestly and completely didn't care about what was happening around her. I mean why should she care that she had an enhanced spiritual awareness; or that she was somehow able to hear what Youko said, or the fact that she had telekinesis what did all that do for her anyway? If anything it would be nothing but hilarious if the plot was fucked because of her and Yusuke somehow died because she should have been apart of their little group.

Not that fate wasn't trying her fucking hardest to get her to interact with the group. The number of times she had ran into Kuwabara, Yusuke, and even Hiei was fates way of trying her damnest to get her to cooperate. That wasn't happening any time soon.

"That at least would have made the plot more interesting". Grace said to herself as the redhead in front of her seemed to frown trying to figure her out.

"You know grace that's not very nice". She said to herself as she scolded herself for being mean only for grace to roll her eyes and click her tongue in aggravation.

"I'm not a very nice person". She said as their teacher spoke suddenly.

"Alright class from this point on you'll be sharing a desk with the person behind you so please move your desk to be beside them". The teacher announced as grace frowned when the redhead looked back at her before moving his desk side hers.

"Looks like we're desk mates France-san". The redhead said as he beamed at her only for the girl to shoot him a slightly demented smile.

"Of course we are the author needs to connect us is some way" Grace mumbled before Chuckling "how interesting this day has become". She continued in a raspy dark voice her eyes gleaming with mischievous towards the fox.

" **I'm telling you red that girl has issues"** youko said as shuichi tried his hardest not to let grace get to him " _I know she does youko"_ he thought back as he looked towards the girl who was staring at him blankly instead of doing her work like the teacher had instructed.

"Why are you not doing your work" he asked as Grace seemed to trail her eyes down his body in a lecturous way making his shift uncomfortably "I've finished" she whispered right beside his ear making him shiver and her in return smirk.

" **Red please just give her what she wants"** youko groaned as grace hid a chuckle at the demon's perverse thought of her " _youko control yourself"_ shuichi scolded him as youko pouted.

'I see already" shuichi asked trying to make her think she had no effect on him "Yea I finished two minutes after he gave us them" she said as shuichi gasped mentally.

" _She completed 50 questions in two minutes how is that even possible for a human"_ he thought as youko snorted " **So did you you're just trying to make it seem like you're still working"** youko said as shuichi shook his head deciding to ignore the demon within his mind for now.

"How do you think you did" he asked trying to make pleasant conversation with his creepy stalker that creeper him out more than all the others combined "I got exactly 4 wrong so I won't be getting a perfect score" she answered as he frowned deciding not to question her further.

As you see everyone grace isn't an easy person to get along with she's blunt mean and overall a pretty creepy person but that's only because she chooses to be especially around shuichi it amused her otherwise boring life when she could make him shift uncomfortably, lookaway nervously or even when she could make youko frustrated it was almost addicting to her.

 **I'm bringing this story over from my wattpad, editing it as I do so, if you want to see further ahead your more than welcome to on my wattpad but I wouldn't recommend it just because of how unedited it is**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

She boredly walked to the hospital after school to visit her grandfather and to talk to a certain friend she had made before she transferred schools 5 months ago.

Walking into the lobby she yawned into her hand before signing in with the lady up front "Come to visit him again" she asked as grace nodded at her "Yes I try to visit as much as possible" grace stated as she made her way to his room letting her heart drop when she saw the old man hooked to Iv and other strange machine.

She approached the bed where he was sleeping peacefully before changing out his flowers so when he woke up he would know she had come "I'm sorry that I don't come visit more often" she mumbled as she gently kisses his cheek and left the room mumbling to the nurse in the process "oi tell me if he wakes up" the nurse nodded as she ventured off stopping outside the familiar door and knocking gently.

"Come in" a beautifully soft voice was heard as she opened the door and stared at the beautiful woman that was Shiori Minamino she had come across Shiori when her grandfather was first admitted into the hospital, she was pretty devastated and angry that she had literally fallen into the women's room; they had ended up talking for 2 hours. Like she had stated fate liked to try and make her participate.

"Grace it's nice to see you again have you figured out which color you're using yet" the woman asked as grace sat down in front of her bed gently peeling an apple for the woman "Yes I've decided on a light blue I think it will bring out the decor of my living room quite nicely" Shiori eyes sparkled as she spoke "you have to have my son and I over when I'm out of this wretched place I would love to see it".

Grace felt her lips lift up into a smile as she chuckled lightly at the woman "it would be my pleasure to have you over" silence filled the room as Shiori looked out the window "i've gotten worse the doctor says that I may not take to treatment well anymore" grace handed her the apple she had peeled

"have you told your son yet" grace asked as she heard Youko's voice almost right outside the door but didn't think much of it why should she care is shuichi saw her if anything it might provoke an attack from him "No I don't know how to tell him, I'm just so tired of fighting this" she mumbled as grace smiled "You're a strong woman Shiori I would have given up already".

"Oh no you wouldn't have, you're far too stubborn" the woman teased as grace stiffened when the redhead and black haired teen opened the door seeming to be in deep conversation before shuichi stiffened as he looked at her in surprise.

"France-san?" he asked in confusion as his mother smiled "you know grace, shuichi?" She asked as shuichi nodded not to happy with the girl for taking advantage of his mother to get to him "Yes she transferred to my school 5 months ago" Shiori blinked a few times before turning to grace with a small pout adoring her lips "You never told me you had met my son when you transferred Grace, I told you you were transferring to his school and should keep an eye out for him to" the woman said as shuichi relaxed slightly realizing it was a coincidence that she knew his mother.

"I apologize Shiori I didn't realize he was your son" she said as she sighed when Yusuke spoke up as well "Damn it is a small world how you been bullet?" yusuke asked as grace clicked her tongue in annoyance not liking the way kurama was looking at her in wonder "not to bad Grease head" grace stated as kurama looked between them.

"How do you know each other?" he asked as yusuke snorted "I was getting overwhelmed by a street gang of 400 hundred men tops when she rolled up and helped me out after that we skipped school together and played games at the arcade" Yusuke said a grace rolled her eyes at him "more like 200" Yusuke scolded at her with a grin "How you gonna try to make me look bad bullet?" yusuke asked as kurama looked between the two.

"Why do you call her bullet?" he asked trying to get a figure of what her character was like cause all he had seen was the dark demented stalker side "cause a month later we met again and she took a bullet for me then shrugged it off like it was nothing" yusuke said a Shiori gasped in surprise now worried over the girl.

"Grace dear come here" she did as she was asked as the woman inspected her body making grace sigh as she pulled her sleeve up enough to show her shoulder "it was before I even met you Shiori" she said as the woman inspected the scar that it had left.

" **next think we'll find out is that she knows hiei too"** youko said with a snort as shuichi chuckled mentally " _that is highly unlikely but it would be something"_ shuichi thought back as grace laughed insanely and sarcastically from within her mind not wanting to freak the sick woman inches from her out " _I have met him too"_ she thought as she remembered the time she had met the stubborn fire demon.

 _Walking thru the woods by her house grace came to a stop as she looked up into her tree Narrowing her eyes at the being in it "remove yourself from my tree" grace ordered bluntly as hiei opened an eye and glared down at the girl that had dared to interrupt his relaxation._

" _You will do well to leave girl" Hiei snarled as grace just gave him a yawn and poker face "this is my back yard you will do well to leave my tree boy" she said a sarcastic edge to her voice hiei disappeared before reappearing inches from her his sword too her throat "repeat what you said" he said a dark edge to his voice as he watched the girl before him who didn't even flinch at him "I don't repeat myself" she said back._

 _Her and Hiei stared each other down for a good two minutes before he snorted and resheathed his sword "Moranic human scum like you isn't worth soiling my blade" he snarled before disappearing "Ehh I'll take that since he left" she grinned as she sat down under her tree happily and listened to nature._

 _End flashback_

Grace that as she finally focused back into reality before looking at Shiori worried face grace look around to see everyone looking at her strangely " _I must have been in my remembrance longer than I intended"_ she thought in boredom as her piercing eyes moved to shuichi flashing a dark smile the boys way before turning back towards shiori.

"I apologize for the short visit but I must be on my way." the girl said as Shiori nodded in understanding "It's quite alright I'll see you another time." Shiori said dismissively as grace flashed her a gentle smile, Yusuke a small half hearted grin, and finally as she walked by shuichi she shot him a deranged grin before chuckling darkly only for him to see and hear.

" **If give up a precious jewel to be locked inside her mind and not yours red imagine all the 'fun' we could have."** Youko said a lecherous smile spreading over the youkai's in the process " _I don't understand your obsession with our creepiest stalker Youko."_ shuichi said as he sighed at him demons taste in crazy woman " **She entertains me, also makes me feel an attraction I haven't felt for another in years."** Come Youko's simple reply.

Shuichi shook his head and the sun faded and the moon became present in the sky " _It's time."_ shichi said as Youko frowned along with him " **Tonight we sacrifice ourselves for the woman that has showed us affection."** Youko said as they brung yusuke to the top of the building and explained things for him giving his mother a final farewell.

Grace walked from the hospital slightly disappointed her grandfather hadn't arose from his slumber before she left looking up at the top of the building when she heard a powerful voice speak she listened to yusuke and shuichi both yelled before everything went silent. Tapping her foot impatiently she let out a disappointed sigh when she heard yusuke and kurama voices and the nurse running up to alert them of Shiori miraculous recovery.

"I'm glad shiori is alright but I was kinda hoping they would die, what's a more interesting plot twist then yusuke dying or even my dear fox arthur-chan." She said aloud as she shook her head and walked home "If he dies though my source of amusement would be lost." She continued as she shrugged away her disappointment accepting the still alive characters for now "If only I could start killing of main characters." The girl said a demented chuckle filled the streets as every main character in yu yu hakusho felt a shiver of horror run down their spins.

 **Ok so grace unlike most characters that break the fourth wall actually doesn't know she's in a fanfiction she just pretends like she is because it helps her cope with everything that's happening hopefully the way I explained it makes sense hope you enjoyed my creation. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Sitting on a park bench near keiko and Yusuke school grace watched the sidewalk something she had been doing all day. Why you ask? Elementary truly elementary in several fanfictions she had read before she died there had been people who wanted hiei and Keiko together, so being the insane person she was she decided to make it happen.

 _"Yeah sure yusuke and Keiko are adorable together but why not go the extra mile with my fucking up this plot and get keiko some hiei love."_ Grace thought a small smirk playing out on her face as she yawned into her sleeve.

Coming to attention when keiko walked down the street no doubt screaming in her head about how much of a dick yusuke is and how he probably doesn't like her. Grace narrowed her eyes and concentrated waiting patiently for the fire apparition to appear. That he did seconds later he mumbled something to keiko focus in on keiko grace sighed " _This might kill you or me."_ She thought as she used her life energy to give keiko a power boost as Hiei went to slash the girl keiko gasped and jumped back making hiei look at the human girl with saucers probably not expecting that from her however even with her sudden reflexes she was no match for hiei and was soon slashed and thrown over the demons shoulder.

One thing from the plot changed at that exact second instead of hiei just leaving with the girl he mumbled an interesting under his voice before stalking away. Clapping happily grace grinned darkly making several people by quicken their pace "Oh goody it worked, I surprised that didn't kill her it could have gone either way." Grace exclaimed as several people on the street avoided her even more now a few even took out their phones to call the police on her.

Standing she giggled happily at her successful mission before walked to her school. It was out but she knew a certain fox would be there after hour. How did she know?Well for starters to truly stalk someone you must know their whereabouts at all times. Anyone who called themselves a stalker should at least know that much.

Yawning into her hand once again she hummed along to the music that boomed thru her twisted mind. "How I wish I could listen to my phone track, it would perfectly set the mood." Grace said as she came across the school letting her eyes brighten as she used her grace senses to figure out where her favorite redhead could be aka Youko's constant add ins.

 **"We should go and hunt her down red then show her who the truly sadistic one is."** Youko suggested as grace sat down a few classrooms away from them just to listen to the conversation and Youko's constant pestering of the redhead _"Youko stop this at once she's stalking us, you shouldn't be attracted to a girl like her._ " Shuichi tried to reason with his demon half as said demon half only said thoughtfully

 **"I wonder is she's stalking us right now, red do something strange like chuckle evilly as if you were plotting something villainess."** Youko said as shuichi's eyes twitched _"I will be doing no such thing."_

 **"Aww why must you ruin my fun?"** Youko asked as he pouted.

Finding it's time to let her presence be known grace walked to the window and opened it, walking along the small curve of the window the girl stopped right outside of the window to the room shuichi was in, just like that she opened it with a slight yawn making shuichi eyes widen and youko jump with practical joy.

"Yo." She said lazily as she stared the redhead down with her normal demented smile that just read I'm gonna rape you. **"So she was stalking us!"** Youko said in a somewhat excited tone as shuichi mentally scolded his other half _"That's not a good thing youko."_

"So what cha doing?" Grace asked as shuichi gave her a strained smile " I'm finishing up my science project."

"Really? Sounds cool." Grace said as she casually sat back on the window sill and looked out over the town. "What are you doing here france-san?" Shuichi asked as youko snorted at him **"it's obvious why she's here red."** Rolling her eyes grace looked Out the window once again " _Can't help but agree with youko it's pretty obvious but I always did enjoy my white lies so"._ Grace thought before speaking

"I'm here to admire the view. Then I saw you and decided to watch you instead." Grace lied easily as shuichi twitched ever so slightly.

 _"So she's not following me just a series of coincidences and in between these she watches me?"_ He questioned mentally as youko laughed at him **"She obviously came here to stalk us red, if you bought that story you're letting your human naive take over."** Youko said through his laughter as grace smirked mentally _"I'm not surprised he would figure it out its not even the fact that he is over 1000 years old. Its the fact that it was just that obvious"_ Grace thought as shuichi looked at her in surprise but didn't speak what was on his mind trying to keep the appearance of a normal highschool student.

 _"Maybe I should just come out and tell him I know his secret?"_ Grace asked herself mentally as shuichi's communication mirror rang making her smile at him darkly "What's that noise?" She asked as shuichi shifted uncomfortably before chuckling awkwardly

"Oh I believe my buzzer just went off my apologies French-san but I must go." Shuichi said with a slight chuckle as he attempted to leave the room "Doesn't sound like a buzzer it kinda sounds like the ringing of a landline." Grace said thoughtfully as shuichi chuckled awkwardly "so it does." He said as he practically ran out the room as grace smirked when youko thru in his own two sense

 **"Way to make it less obvious red. We should have stayed and conversed more with her."** He said chuckling at first then Turning that into a bit of a sad tent. _"Youko we shouldn't be even talking to her, she. Is. Stalking. Us."_ Shuichi added with a growl as youko simply waved him off **"it's natural for demon females to stalk their interest so I truly don't see the problem with her watching us, if anything it shows dedication."** Youko tried to convince him as shuichi simply let out a sigh.

 **I shall end this here because I'm cruel and I have a thing for cliff hangers. Constructive criticism is always welcome, Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

Sitting in an ice cream shop by the highway grace hummed to herself as she ate her ice-cream cone in perfect silence, her being the only one in this particular shop during school hours. It has been 6 months since the beginning of the yu yu hakusho series and almost time for the crew to do their first mission so here she was sitting comfortable in an ice cream shop watched botan and yusuke talk across the street about his latest mission.

Why was she here if she didn't care if they died you ask? Well if you could watch the entire yu yu hakusho plot fights and all by pretending you fell through to the other side wouldn't you? After all everyone knows she's just a human. A crazy human but a human nonetheless. Snorting she stood as she followed the cast way too easily she might add as they talked about everything and yusuke and kuwabara soon enough jumped through the hole making her once again snort when she heard the distinct sound of youko through her mind.

" **Why do we have to go,, the world is always in danger let it be."** Youko stated as he pouted like a child in shuichi's mind making said boy sigh out loud and the fire demon beside him chuckle. "I've told you youko we are not ditching so we can stalk your human in retaliation for her stalking you." shuichi said aloud not bothering to hide the fact that he talks to his other side from hiei who could hear the demon perfectly fine.

" **You always spoil my fun, Hiei tell shuichi that human female stalking is a demon world pass time."** Youko said with a sigh then a pout to hiei who snorted at him not responding. " **Ahh so you don't watch the detective's girl through her window while she's sleeping?"** Youko baited as Hiei growled at his shooting him a menacing glare. "That is of none of your concern fox." he pretty much snared as shuichi chuckled at his friend they both stopped at the door before entering the small building being sure they went through.

Grace waited until she could no longer hear youko before walking face first into the door and hissed alerting botan inside the room who opened the door and looked out at her in surprise. "Oh my are you alright?" the thick British accent showed through as grace pretended to be knocked out, making botan drag her inside and alerted koenma of the new development; stupidly placing her right beside the hole in the ground.

Forcing a groan grace rolled slightly towards the hole and slowly pushed herself up looked around in fake confusion. "What's going on,where am I? Who the hell are you?" She asked while rubbing her face as she went to stand only to lose her footing and fall into said hole releasing an ear piercing screech for good effort.

Seconds later she landed on something solid head butting whoever it was making her groan for real this time, looking down slightly dazed into beady eyes she stared blankly at the person she was currently straddling before rubbing her temples.

"Why do I always find myself straddling strangers after I run into walls, and fall down holes?" She asked aloud making yusuke burst into laughter and the guy below her shift uncomfortably under her piercing gaze. " **Is that…"** youko trailed off in shuichi's mind promptly shocked.

Looking down at the boy under her she stared at him for a minute taking advantage of their shocked silence and Yusuke's hysterical laughter. "I know you you're that cutie from the dinner that gave me his number ain't cha." grace said with a small grin on her face making youko growl and taking shuichi by surprise that she even knew how to grin at someone with affection.

"Wow it's not everyday pretty lady's fall for me." kuwabara said jokingly as shuichi's eyes flashed gold youko wanting nothing more than to yank her off his lap and kill the human boy. "It's not every day that I hit my head face first into a door that magically appeared then somehow end up falling to my death only to have a big guy like you break my fall." She replied sarcastically as she pushed herself up off him and dusted herself off.

Looking around until her eyes landed on shuichi who she zoned in on then walked over to instead of her usual demented smiles she shot the boy a curious look and cocked her head to the side intentionally showing him submission making youko groan from inside his head and shuichi swallow thickly thinking that she did it unintentionally.

"What is this place and how did I get here red-san?" She asked allowing fake curiosity to fill her voice as she glanced around at everything from the corner of her eye but otherwise kept her eyes train on him. "Well for first things doll demons are real and you're in the saint beast territory, which are some of the baddest i hear, you got here thru a hole in the barrier we made because their trying to destroy the world and we have to destroy some shity flout before they do." Yusuke gave her a rough explanation with a grin clearly waiting for her to freak out.

Which she didn't she just shrugged and nodded before her once serious expression melted back into the bored one she normally wore, she flashed shuichi a dark smile and turned to yusuke. "Makes sense, so why are you still here go save the world and shit." She said with a shrug as she began to walk off only for shuichi to suddenly stop her with a hand on her arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked surprising himself with how concerned he had felt for her. "I have stuff to do today so imma walk in this direction until I find a way back home." grace spoke framing ignorance as she stared at his hand through narrowed eyes before shaking it off.

Hiei snort at her framed ignorance taking it for the real thing. Narrowing his eyes he just stared for a good minute before recognition shined in his eyes when the girl turned her head to him. Blinking a few times when she saw Hiei's eyes flash with recognition grace stared back at him looking thoughtful.

" I know you you're that cute sword guy that tried to claim my tree." grace said letting a little bit of the annoyance she felt that day for running into yet another yu yu hakusho character show through to make it more believable.

Yusuke once again busted into laughter and youko didn't seem to happy. " **I wonder if I should just take out the entire human and demon male population."** he asked seriously contemplating this through mumbles of torture making both shuichi and Hiei stiffen immediately.

"Anyway so who was the hot blue hair chick I woke up too I'm assuming you know her?" grace asked baiting youko for his reaction as she turned to yusuke who grinned and threw an arm over her shoulders leading her towards the castle.

" **On second thought I might just kill everyone she looks at or that looks at her that should help thin out the competition a bit."** youko mumbled darkly as he watched kuwabara, Hiei, and yusuke mainly the later who was touching grace something he didn't like at all with killer intent and possessive jealousy practically pouring of him.

"That was botan she.." yusuke began only to blink when Hiei appeared beside him and stiffly whisper for only him to hear. "Detective you would do well to remove your arm before we have a very powerful very livid fox demon on our hands." Hiei warned as Yusuke followed his line of sight instantly removing his arm when he saw the glowing golden eyes trained on his arm darkly.

Grace just stared at him for a minute before asking. "Fox demon you mean like an actual fox or maybe a fox guy I don't see any angry ones around." She said sweeping her eyes around where they are for good measures.

To be continued...

 **What do you guys think?** **Do you like so far? What do y'all think Graces next move will be? Also how will the guys react to her blunt disregard for their lives once they enter the castle. Or will she actually help them to keep up appearances? Constructive criticism is always welcome, till next time.**


	5. Chapter 4

Both boys seemed to stiffen in surprise as she stared at them blankly. "No normal human should have heard that." shuichi mumbled in shock as grace snapped her head towards him with surprise. "I have really good hearing runs in the family really good hearing but really shity vision. Contacts don't cha know." She said in a Canadian accent while tapping her temples with a sarcastic grin.

Shuichi looked baffled seeing a side to her he hadn't witnessed before. Yusuke just laughed again shaking his head before speak "I see you haven't changed much gotten a little shorter maybe" while measuring her grace herself only being a little taller then Hiei but not by much.

" Neither have you grease head still look like someone kicked the shit out of you before through cha off a cliff" grace replied relaxing ever so slightly in the boy's presence completely forgetting about the boy she was suppose to be obsessed with for the moment.

"So other then your inability to be surprised by drastic shit and your advanced hearing got anymore talents we should know about?" yusuke asked as grace said with a blank face " I can look at female panties and get away with it because I share a locker room with them." the absolute seriousness was radiating off of her and yusuke just nodded in understanding a perverted grin stretched out across his face.

" **Let's just lock her away from the world red."** Youko's voice startled grace as she snapped her head to shuichi in surprise staring him down for a good minute making hiei and shuichi stare at her with wide eyes as she spoke without thinking "I don't think that's your best idea." all but freezing internally she kept her normal smile on her face when dealing with him

" **Did she hear me?"** Youko asked hope in his voice as shuichi cleared his throat and spoke weakly "What isn't my best idea?" he asked as yusuke and kuwabara looked confused, grace looked relaxed, youko hopeful, shuichi pained, and Hiei looked on with interest.

"You saving the world and shit I mean you haven't even noticed my following you around half the time are you sure you're capable of saving the world I kinda like it the way it is?" grace asked sighing mentally when she saved herself slightly. Kurama on the other hand felt slightly insulted that she would think that of him.

Youko was silently snickering at the boy deciding not to rope himself in with the human boy. " **She finds you weak red why don't you assure her off your strength? Oh that's right you have no romantic interest in our dear grace so what should her opinion matter to you red?"** the sarcasm and amusement could be heard with every word youko spoke. Hiei chuckled as grace sighed before shrugging and throwing an arm around yusuke with slight difficulty seeing as how he was way taller than her.

"So grease head can we move this along so I can hurry up and get home shit to do today remember?" Yusuke just shook his head and shrugged of her arm when a set of dark golden eyes trained on him. " **I swear one more person fucking touch her, give me a reason to kill every last one of you, just give me one."** youko snarled as shuichi and Hiei both silently decided that they were going to make sure that no one else touched grace as to not anger the demon more.

Framing ignorance grace look at yusuke strangely. "Why do I feel like there's something going on I don't know about?" She asked aloud, kuwabara nodded as he spoke. "Yeah guys what's going on here I'm confused?" grace nodded as she moved towards the tallest yu yu member.

"You know you're really tall, I like that wanna grab an ice cream after this and hit up the arcade?" She asked as Youko's dark thoughts of torture took a turn for the worst. Kuwabara blushed and covered his face slightly. "You don't play around do you lady straight to the point." grace nodded but before kuwabara could answer yusuke had already put him into a headlock and dragged him away from her.

"Cock block." She mumbled at yusuke as youko fell silent from his talks of torture. " **Did she just say what I think she just said, she was going to sleep with him."** the bone chilling growl that followed this sentence made grace decide to move slightly closer to shuichi as to not piss youko of anymore

" _Yeah sure I like pissing him off but when you play with a 1000 year old sexually frustrated fox demon you tend to have to know your limit."_ grace thought visibly taking a step to stand by shuichi when youko said. " **That's it I'm done with these Foolish game red place yourself beside her this instant, if you do not then I swear I will find a way to make your life a living hell and that's after I find a way out so I can kidnap the little vixen that continues to hit on every male and female she sees."**

" _Why you ask well i'd rather not be kidnapped, i like my freedom."_

A purr sounded from youko when she shot shuichi a dark smile. " **Good she has chosen to walk beside us. Start up a conversation red."** youko purred at first before continuing on darkly voice full of threat. However before shuichi could grace had already began. "How's Shiori doing?" even though it was meant as an icebreaker she was genuinely curious how the woman was doing. Shuichi looked genuinely surprised as they neared the castle.

"The doctors have found that her cancer has completely destroyed itself." grace frowned slightly before sighing. "I'm glad she's ok I've meant to visit her." shuichi watched her from the corner of his eye. "Then why haven't you? She said you haven't visited since our run in."

grace chuckled slightly. "It's complicated." Shuichi looked at her strangely not expecting her attitude change. If she was being honest she really didn't want to change her attitude but when youko finds out he could come out in the dark tournament like she said she liked her freedom.

"Sooo bullet were where you going dressed like that." yusuke asked suddenly making grace look down at her paint covered tank top and short shorts. "I was repainting my living room, on my way to the hardware store to get more paint i ran into a wall that appeared out of nowhere." she explained already having come up with her cover story earlier the blank way she said it making them all look at her strangely. "Well that didn't sound robotic at all." yusuke said with with a slight chuckle.

Grace shrugged before her eyes landed on the castle they were about to walk into " _It looks creepier in real life."_ "I feel for whoever has to clean this." Came her blunt comment as she just stared at the entrance. Everyone in the gang stopped and stared at her before shaking their heads. Grace silently contemplated what she was going to do about the roof coming down on them.

Coming up with an idea she hung back a wase as the others continued down the path. Stopping just before the roof she watched the bat thing fly over them say a few things then pull the switch. When the roof began to fall she watched in fascination as every one of the yu yu gang began yelling at each other. " **Where did grace go?"** Youko asked suddenly making shuichi snap his eyes to the girl. The gang fell silent as they stared at her.

"The hell bullet, why are you just standing there go pull the switch." Yusuke screamed at her as grace sighed looking at the bat thing reluctantly who was currently glaring at her. "Do i have too that thing's staring at me?" Yusuke looked at her incredulously as she sighed and walked towards the switch poking shuichi in his side on her way by making him twitch.

"So he's ticklish." She mumbled on her way by, the gang struggling to keep the wall up. Pulling at a small notepad from her back pocket she put this down before placing it back in her pocket. " **Well seems she has a book dedicated to us red."** Youko said releasing a sigh of contentment that made shuichi wonder if the demon was just as crazy as their stalker.

"Well who do we have here a human girl? Come now girl you don't have to pull the switch why should you help them anyway? What have they ever done for you? I'm sure my boss will happily reward you for allowing them to die." Stopping in front of the switch grace just stared at the demon for a minute contemplating what he said silently. "Come on bullet you're not really going to listen to him are you?" Yusuke snarled as Hiei glared at her and Kuwabara looked at her pleadingly.

" _Now's the perfect opportunity to let them all die then see how things go from there."_ finally her eyes landed on shuichi who was just staring at her silently youko surprisingly also said nothing but she knew he was watching her intently as well.

 **To Be Continues...**

 **Well now here's the next chapter cant wait to hear what you guys think, Constructive criticism is always welcome, Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Looking back at the switch Grace sighed and pulled it. " _If i let them all die now then i'll definitely die here and while i normally wouldn't care i have someone in this world who literally needs me. Plus i have a sneaking suspicion they'll find a way out of it then i'll get in trouble for not helping"_ Looking up as the boulder fell grace sighed and waited patiently for either yusuke or hiei to save her, hiei because he's fast and he wouldn't want to owe a human for saving him. Yusuke because he's also fast and he's too nice to let her get squashed.

Imagine her surprised when she found herself in a certain redheads arms as yusuke and kuwabara yelled in surprised. " **Just in time."** Youko mumbled as shuichi stared down at her intently before placing her on her feet. He looked her up and down for a moment before nodding to himself. " _She isn't injured."_ he sounded relieved and Youko snorted before chuckling. " **So you are concerned for her?"** Shuichi shook his head in denial. " _Of course not but should she had died you would have made the rest of my days hell."_

" **Right."** He rolled his eyes as yusuke rushed over and hiei sliced the bat thing in half. "Had us worried for a minute their bullet." grace shot him a sarcastic smile. "His offer was tempted but i'd rather be on the winning team." Yusuke laughed and grace snorted shrugging of the hand shuichi had placed on her shoulder.

Grace glanced at the redhead from the corner of her eye and shivered when she noticed the dark way he was staring at her. " _I wonder what his problem is?"_ She had a small theory when it came to hearing youko and shuichi's thoughts. She believed that she could only hear the surface thoughts or when he addressed youko. She wouldn't be surprised if he had a layer of thoughts that was placed behind a barrier in his mind because of hiei's content presence in his life.

" _He's starting to like me now that I'm not being so creepy is he?"_ She realized immediately and narrowed her eyes slightly. Him liking her just wouldn't do she was trying to troll the main cast and sexually frustrated youko not love interest's. Now having a new resolve grace's face went completely blank as she followed them towards their next destination.

She stayed silent while they talked strategy. Shuichi talking with yusuke and explain what little he knew about the saint beast. Humming she once again pulled out her notebook. Shuichi watched in mild curiosity from over her shoulder as she put down kurama with a question mark beside it. Stuffing said notebook back inside her pocket she glanced at the kitsune face completely blank and a lazy gleam in her eye. " **Her mannerisms just completely changed."** The awe in youko's voice didn't go unnoticed by hiei who narrowed his eyes at grace.

She just remained blank letting her body go on autopilot while her mind raced with possibilities. " _If I wouldn't have pulled that lever then I have no doubt In my mind hiei would have then I would have been ranked under suspicion. I'm only human there for spirit world can do nothing to me without facing backlash. I'm untouchable, but that doesn't mean that I won't suffer backlash in the process…"_ her thoughts were interrupted by a ring.

She snapped her head up and stared intently at the compact. Grace hummed when botan panicked voice filled the line. "A human fell through the..." yusuke cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Yeah we know she's right here." botan looked surprised as she began blabbering about keeping the human safe and how grace's memory with have to be erased as soon as they come back. Youko pouted at this and Grace rose an eyebrow but didn't comment.

She doubted spirit world could erase her memory. She internally smirked however this was perfect troll material. Yusuke ended the call and looked back at her. "I'll try to keep them from erasing your memory." Grace snorted and folded her arms over her chest. Not missing the way kurama's eyes were drawn to said area. "Don't worry 'bout it. I'd rather be ignorant anyway." she shrugged they all sent her wide eyed looks but didn't comment as they continued to walk.

A creepy voice spoke and grace narrowed her eyes as they entered a room. "Stay by one of us grace." Yusuke mumbled before throwing a torch into the room lighting up the monster in the middle. " _What was his name again?"_ Grace grumbled. "Great we're stuck with two idiots, a midget, and redhead that are going up against a rock monster." under her breath much to kurama and youko's amusement.

" **Shall we demonstrate our strength for our future mate."** Kurama twitched and narrowed his eyes slightly. " _I'm not even going to acknowledge your obsession with a response."_ youko smirked _._ " **You just did though."** Kurama scolded but stepped forward to face genbu nonetheless. Youko and Hiei both smirked at him but he didn't acknowledge either of them.

"Is he going to be ok?" Yusuke asked and Hiei snorted. "The reason I teamed up with kurama was so I wouldn't have to fight him myself." Grace watched the fight in interest wondering if anything would change because of her being there. It much to her disappointment aside from a few lines changing went almost the exact same. She had a small fangirl moment when kurama used his rose whip she didn't even bother to hide. " **If only you would let me make her squeal for a different reason."** Kurama did his best to ignore them.

Hiei while kurama fought watched the girl from the corner of his eye. He watched her eyes drift upward and rest on a section of the cellist then watched as kurama sliced through genbu who appeared from that section. Narrowing his eyes he tried once again to enter into the girl's mind only to be booted out once more. " _There's more to that girl then even we thought."_ he glared at her and she just faced him with a blank stare.

" _He's noticed something's off about me already? I wonder how long it will take him to piece everything together."_ A twinkle of amusement slowly entered her eye and Hiei didn't miss it at all.

Kurama was of course congratulated only to stop and glance over at genbu once again. "It appears my fight is not yet over." Grace sighed and watched kurama kick ass until he began getting pelted with rocks. She watched him reach out and grab something realizing that the fight would be over soon she huffed. " _His fight never did last that long did it?"_ It just in her personal opinion spoke to how powerful kurama was. "How did you notice." genbu began and she chuckled with the rest of them when she saw his head in place where his balls should be.

"Do rock monsters even have penis's?" She wondered aloud and yusuke and kuwabara laughter doubled into hysteria. Kurama's eyes flashed gold for a moment and he spoke darkly. "I'm an s class thief it's in my nature to find precious things." the golden eyes that trained on her made her suppress a shiver and the deepness of his voice surprised her slightly. " _I didn't think youko would be able to speak through shuichi at this stage."_ She felt herself pail. " _Is my influence making youko rise to the surface quicker? God i hope not i'm already going to have a time avoiding him when the dark tournament rolls around."_

Sighing she rubbed her arms lightly. Hoping that her influence didn't have any effects on shuichi and youko. If they were slacking because of her she wouldn't give a flying fuck but if they were progressing sooner she was so having her freedom taken away by the possessive fox. " _Maybe i would just start avoiding him? I mean i'm untouchable for spirit world but that doesn't stop yoko from kidnnapping me. He kinda does what he wants and doesn't care about the rules."_ She relaxed slightly when his eyes went back to green and they walked towards the next saint beast.

" _Shuichi doesn't like me and he'll keep youko back right?"_ So wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice that shuichi didn't hit the ground on one knee in pain like he did in the anime and manga he stood high and pretended like it didn't bother him because the female youko recognized and he subconsciously recognized as a worthy mate stood before him.

"How's your injury doing Kurama?" Yusuke finally asked when they come to a stop in a hallway. Shuichi blew out a breath and youko growled at him for mentioning that he might be in pain. "I'll be fine." Grace snapped her head up at that. His line changed so did yusuke's. He was supposed to say he was fine but he wouldn't be able to fight again. " _Why didn't he say his line? Did he ever hit his knee?"_ Grace questioning paling when she found that he had not. " _Is it because youko in becoming more visible in him?"_

The horror of the possibilities that her overthinking mind come up with apparently caught Kuwabara's attention who walked over and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey lady are you ok?" This grabbed everyone's attention and she carefully placed her face into a schooled blank expression.

She stared at Kuwabara until he shifted away from her with an awkward chuckle. "Sorry i asked." he scratched his head awkwardly before everyone's attention was taken away from her when the compactor began ringing. The talk went the exact same with botan as it did in the story and it was interrupted by an ear piercing roar.

Grace covered her ears and whimpered slightly. The roar had her ear ringing especially with her advance hearing. She stiffened when she felt gentle fingers place something behind her ear. "This flower will help." Shuichi mumbled to her gently and grace felt the twisted insanity that normally consume her mind calm. Almost going into a panic attack she shifted away from his touch and nodded in acceptance mumbling a slight thank you under her breath.

" **She always moved out of our touch range. Why won't she let us touch her?"** Youko whined as shuichi quickly grabbed her wrist and ran towards the exit when the roof began crumbling down on them. " _I don't know youko, i've never noticed before."_ he glanced back at grace who was staring intently at the fingers that wrapped around her wrist. " _It because when you touch me i feel my insanity leave me."_

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome, Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 6

As soon as they were in the clear grace quickly took her wrist back. Holding in a scold she felt her insanity reach her again and relaxed completely. Her eyes wandered around before they landed on byakko the saint beast Kuwabara was about to fight. A slow blush fanned out across her face and she shyly hid behind yusuke who gave her a strange look.

"It's a giant kitty." Crimson still getting more pronounced. Yusuke's eyes widened in horror before going from byakko to Grace and back again. "You do not!" he exclaimed grabbing everyone's attention. Grace shot him a heated glare then promptly squealed and tried to hide behind yusuke once again when said saint beast looked their way.

Booming laughter assented the room before the dark chuckle slowly subsided. "It appears the human girl fears me." His dark chuckle was broken off when said human girl sparkled and began walking towards him only for Yusuke to grab the back of her shirt and sigh. "He's the enemy grace." Grace seemed to pout as she hustled to Byakko once again. "It's a GIANT kitty." She emphasized for him in protest. Yusuke let an annoyed expression show before pushing her to sit down the gang ignored byakko as they began to catch on.

"You can't worship the enemy." well they thought they did now they're not so sure. "What are you talking about detective." Hiei finally asked in surprised looking between grace and him in confusion. Everyone was confused. Grace huffed and crossed her hands over her chest once again. Yusuke gave then a blank look. "It's hard to explain but I'd know that expression anywhere. It her I'll worship you until I die look." There eyes widened and they all looked at grace who snorted.

"It's a giant kitty." she mumbled once again under her breath. "What about your giant turtle?" grace seemed to contemplate something before nodding to herself. "Tashi-sama will understand." The team turned away from her and began to discuss her a bad move on they're part considering the fact that grace walked over to Byakko why they were discussing.

" **Where did grace go?"** Youko asked when he noticed the girl was no longer there. Hiei and kurama looked to each other then looked towards Byakko who looked down at grace as she bowed before him. "Giant kitty-sama please allow me to worship you until i die."

Booming laughter filled the air as Byakko stared down at the human girl before him. "You're amusing girl so i won't kill you." He looked thoughtful for a moment before smirking darkly. "I think i'll keep you as a pet after i murder your friends of course." Grace look contemplative as Byakko picked her up and put her on the platform thing beside him. "I'm cool with that, I'll be a good pet." She practically beamed as she sat down and began swaying her legs happily despite the others mortification.

"Bullet!" Yusuke exclaimed only to have Grace send him a death glare. "Don't ruin this for me Grease head it's a GIANT KITTY." Yusuke sighed rubbing his temples lightly. "Now we have to save her crazy ass from herself." Youko growled. " **She's mad red we need to lock her away from the world. Its the only way to protect her from herself and others"** Shuichi sighed at his other half before looking at Grace who was currently staring up at Byakko in admiration. " _Youko stop right now we need to focus on our current issue."_

Byakko rose an eyebrow at the group. "Why don't you all come at me at once so i can kill you quickly." Grace giggled slightly and watched the yu yu gang devise a plan to save her while kuwabara distracted Byakko. " _Ahh plot change."_ she thought to herself as she watched Byakko's weird dog things attack Kuwabara. She couldn't help but notice how shuichi began to move around the perimeter slowly towards she was currently sitting.

" _So there sending the redhead to take me away from Giant kitty-sama ain't happening i will worship this giant kitty until i die they can all suck it."_ Soon enough kuwabara was fighting the actually Byakko and Shuichi was now standing directly behind her. "Stay quiet." her eyes widened and she screeched as shuichi snatched her up and Byakko fell into the lava.

Now in front of Yusuke she glared at the boy and fought to get out of shuichi's hold who was really fucking strong. "Dammit let me go. The hell Yusuke you let him kill my GIANT kitty!" Yusuke scolded her like a child. "You no longer have free range considering the fact that you can't keep yourself out of trouble. He could have killed you bullet!" Said girl scolded then pouted as Yusuke turned to Shuichi.

"You're in charge of Grace watch make sure she doesn't get herself killed. " **With pleasure."** Youko purred and shuichi nodded at yusuke grace still locked down in his arms.

Suddenly there was a roar and Grace perked up the room collapsing around them as everyone began running grace still secured to Shuichi. They came to a stop in the hall and Byakko's voice moved through the halls telling them where to find him. They began walking slowly toward the room and Shuichi pulled out a rose, swiftly he had it dethorned one side slithering around her wrist then the other wrap around his. Grace just glared at him while youko was having a field day.

"Are you putting me on a leash?" she glared with a scold not happy at all and youko sighed in contentment. " **Consider yourself lucky lover as soon as i'm free you won't need a leash cause you'll be locked away in my room."** Shuichi shook his head in amusement at his other half. " _Youko control yourself."_ Youko brightened immediately. " **I didn't hear a protest."** Shuichi glanced down at grace for all of five second.

" _That's because i didn't."_ Youko giddily began bouncing neither noticing the way Grace was slowly paling in realization. " **Does this mean."** Youko squealed Yes people Youko fucking kurama just squealed like a little girl drawing a chuckle from both hiei and Shuichi. " _Perhaps."_

Grace couldn't even focus long enough to watch Byakko get defeated by kuwabara. She didn't notice when Hiei defeated the ice guy. She didn't even notice shuichi easily throwing her around like a rag doll while he destroyed the veggie people because she was honestly in shock. To begin with she couldn't understand how Youko managed to talk Shuichi into finding interest in her. She couldn't understand how a simple touch from the Kitsune managed to fight away the insanity that she had lived with for years. She couldn't understand, it pissed her off. It made her absolutely livid to think that this one demon could change the way she thought.

She sucked in a breath and looked around her not realizing she had been caught in thought for so long. Shuichi and Hiei came to a stop outside the barrier kuwabara over Shuichi's shoulder and Yusuke over hiei's a portaled open up and they stepped through it Grace trudging along after them. " **She's been quiet for awhile."** Youko pointed at seriously. " _She might be in shock."_ Shuichi supplied with a frown.

Grace just ignored them when they stepped inside of Koenma's office said boy fussing over her. "Grace!" he practically shouted and looked her over quickly. "Good she's not hurt." He nodded to himself in relief. "Come along dear let's escort you to the erase room."

Youko pouted and Grace shrugged began walking only to be pulled back by the rose steam around her wrist. "Is that really necessary koenma." Shuichi asked as grace glared at her leash. She almost hissed at Koenma's perplexed look. "Of course it's necessary we can't have normal humans knowing about our world."

Shuichi looked thoughtful. "She's from my school, she also knows my mother it would be easier for missions if she knew." koenma looked thoughtful and Grace almost rejoiced when he shook his head. "I'm sorry kurama but she can't know." shuichi sighed and nodded the rose stem around her wrist uncurled itself and grace followed Koenma happily.

Then Hiei had to open his fucking mouth. "I can't read her mind, I don't think the machine will work on her." Grace blinked about 5 times before sighing in aspersion. Koenma looked genuinely surprised before turning to grace questioningly. "Perhaps she had an awareness like kuwabara? If so it'll do no good to erase her memories." koenma pouted before turning to her seriously. "What you know no one else can know ok?" he said softly and grace nodded in understand. Youko was pretty much fucking giddy and kurama looked way to please with himself.

Koenma clapped his hands happily but Suddenly a phone rang and everyone stopped to stare at grace as she moved her hand into her pocket and silently flipped her phone up before putting the device to her ear. She stayed silent and there was breathing on the other line before finally an old voice spoke. "You aren't home." grace looked up at the cell in with a fuck my life expression. "I'm not." she confirmed and the old voice sighed. "Where are you then?" grace shrugged before speaking into the phone.

"An office in spirit world with the ruler and two demons." koenma and the other two just stared at her wide eyed in shock. The voice let out a hearty laugh. "in other words you're out in a forest somewhere?" grace chuckled but didn't respond the old voice huffed. "Just hurry up and get home momo the living room in still half way painted and this old man in hungry." grace's eye twitched with annoyance. "You know we're the food in it's your night." the voice gave a long dramatic sigh. "So cruel to this old man." grace shook her head before mumbling out. "I'll be home soon." there was a snort followed by a you better be before the line went dead.

"You just." koenma stuttered out and grace just rose an eyebrow. "He didn't believe me and I don't lie to him."

Koenma just belched looking shocked but grace shrugged. "Can I go home now I still need to get paint." he just stared wide eyed as botan opened a portal for her. "Thanks." she mumbled rolling her eyes when kurama followed her out. "Can I help you?" kurama smiled slightly.

"I'm just making sure you get home safely." She shrugged and began walking to the hardware store and gave the woman the color she wanted waiting for her to mix it. Kurama just stared at her curiously while grace tried to figure out her next move. Youko wouldn't just let her avoid them. She could always just go back to stalking them. Then again she could. She stopped and just stared at the hand on her wrist her mind clearing and making her wonder why she was going to try and avoid...She almost ripped her wrist from his grasp and let out a shaky breath when her insanity came rushing back to her.

She refrained from glaring at the fox demon beside her before taking the paint the woman offered her. They left soon after the fox behind her and his demon side being a little to silent for her liking. " **Why won't she let us touch her."** it was growled out and pissy as kurama sighed. " _I don't know youko."_ the kitsune whined. " **Well fix it red."**

Grace just shook her head at them boredom slowly sinking into her mind as she walked home the kitsune turned human boy following her closely. She stopped when she reached the bus station and shuichi looked genuinely surprised as they waited for said bus.

"You don't live in town?" she answered swiftly voice monotone and bored. "no." Kurama frowned slightly his mask slipping in his confusion. "Why do you go to school in the city then?" grace glanced at his confusion before shrugging. "Reasons." he pressed. "These reasons are?" grace countered. "Reasons." it went back and forth like that for awhile even as they boarded the bus.

Sighing grace let her eyes fall to the landscape. Outside of the bus as they past. She knew that kurama was only following her so he knew where she lived. " **She lives a pretty good ways away."** youko grumbled pouting like a child over this fact. Shuichi just sighed in aspiration not commenting on the demon's child like behavior. Grace relaxed her body completely and closed her eyes letting herself relax to the sound of the bus engine.

When they come to her stop she got off and shuichi followed her all the way to the small house that sat on a good amount of farmland. "You live on a farm?" grace hummed at him then rolled her eyes when an old man walked out the house with a pistol raised. "What er ya doin' her'?" he practically growled in a very thick Southern accent. Grace let out a long suffered sigh shaking her head. Walking over grace switched to English as she spoke to him knowing the old man didn't understand a lick of Japanese and all but snatching the gun that was currently pointed at shuichi from his hold.

"How did you get a hold of this? You know it's highly illegal right?" she huffed and pulled the clip sighing in relief when she found it was empty. "I got my ways girl, this old man needs ways ta 'tect himself ya hear?" grace just sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Where grandfather at?" the old man huffed. "I reckon he's still inside lazy ass."

Grace blow out air and made a shooing motion with her hand shooing him and his racist comments towards shuichi inside. She turned after he was in and gestured to the gun in her hand. "Could you not mention this to anyone?" she switched back to Japanese and shuichi nodded slightly. "You walked me home the next bus arrives at the stop in 10 minutes you should probably hurry." she all but snatched her paint he had at some point started carting and rushed inside her home slamming the door in his surprised face.

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome, Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 7

Grace paced her room twirling the flower shuichi had put behind her ear before in her hand as she paced. "Mother fucker." she cursed switching from French, Spanish, german, and English, hissing a spewing out curses, as she paced, still twirling the flower. She had never dreamed that shuichi would agree with Youko's obsession it had only meant to be a game, fuck with shuichi until he snapped and killed her. "How the hell am I supposed to get out of this." she stopped and flung herself at her bed gently sniffing the flower as she did so. "I'm just so fucked maybe I should hide out during the dark tournament and make a run for it?" she hummed a bit at the idea but immediately dismissed it youko would find her no matter where she went.

"Grandfather!". She whined in Japanese as she stood and sprinted down the stairs. "What do I do?" she whined once again hugging the old half Japanese man around the waist.

The old man sighed and sipped on his tea staring at her in wisdom. "Your situation?" she huffed and released him sitting in front of him crossing her arms. "The boy I've been stalking for that last 11 months suddenly likes me back." the old man nodded slowly. "The fox yokai yes?" grace nodded blowing her bangs from her face.

Her grandfather was a unique person he was 76 years old and knew everything she knows about yu yu hakusho. When she was growing up he was the only person she could turn to. He would talk with her for hours on end.

"Yeah that one, he suddenly likes me and I don't know what to do about it. Youko's so going to hunt me down when he's free." The old man shrugged. "You shouldn't have played with fire my dear momo now you have to face the repercussions your actions have led to exist." grace pouted. "But I don't wanna." the old man went to speak when a southern accent interrupted.

"Ya know I don't get your foreign mumbo jumbo what the hell y'all talkin bout?" grace puffed out her cheeks. "Uncle Vincent it isn't foreign Japanese is the language spoken in this country." uncle Vincent grunted and sat down before turning and shooting a look at her grandfather. "Tell ya granddaughter it's foreign ta me Devan." Devan her grandfather sighed at his brother. "If you had spent time with father you would know japanese." he pointed out taking a sip of his tea as Vincent scolded. "I loved growin' up in 'merica with maw." Devan just shrugged and Vincent stood and left. "How long do we have to deal with him again?" Devan chuckled. "Until he's better or dead you know how your great uncle is. As stubborn as a moul that one." grace let her lips twitched up into a smile knowing just how right he was about that.

Her uncle Vincent was like a second father to her. Her grandfather was like her actual father because he raised her. Vincent had been having slight issues with dementia, that's why he had come to stay with them. "Have you taken your medicine today?" She asked gently her grandfather had just gotten over the stroke he had had. "Yes I have taken them. Have you taken yours?" he shot right back and grace rolled her eyes.

She had mild PTSD but anyone would if they were murdered by a sexual sadist. She sighed slightly. "The medication doesn't help." Devan chuckled taking another sip and shooing her away. "Go upstairs and try to get some sleep you have school tomorrow." grace nodded seriously with a small salute before stalking up the stairs and to bed.

The next day

Grace practically hopped down the street Ponytail bouncing as she hummed along to her mental soundtrack. She was just so giddy at the moment and she didn't even know why. Humming she suddenly came to a complete stop staring blankly at kurama who stood there eyes wide.

"Sup?" she asked tilting her head up slightly face going blank. "You where..." he trailed off and grace shrugged stalking away her good mood officially destroyed. " **She's gorgeous when she's in a good mood."** youko breathed out right before she was completely out of their range. Grace huffed to herself and continued on her way to class ignoring most of the students that moved out of her way as she went. Stopping outside her home room grace stared blankly at Hiroshi Watashi a good looking boy who had asked her out more times then she could count.

"Senpai." Hiroshi smiled at her and grace nodded at him slightly. "Watashi-san." she acknowledged and hiroshi let his smile grow larger. "Mamoru-sensei asked me to give you these." he handed her a small folder and grace opened it looking over the inside before shutting it quickly. "Thank you Watashi-san."

" **Who is that?"** youko growled out as kurama rounded the corner grace ignored them for the moment. "What are you doing this weekend senpai?" he asked and youko snarled at the boy while grace just continued to stare blankly at him. It didn't really effect the boy at all he still just stood there smiling at her all the same. "The usual?" he continued while grace just gave him a blank look waiting for him to get to the point.

"Well the reason I ask is I wanted to know if you would like to go to a movie this weekend." grace contemplated this while youko threw a bitch fit. " **I'll gut him."**

" _Calm youko it's grace I doubt she's one for movies."_ grace gave a small smirk the redhead didn't know her at all she loves movies "What kind of movie?" Watashi brightened. " _I stand corrected perhaps we should study her more thoroughly there is obviously much we do not know about her."_ youko hissed. " **That can come later red right now we need to kill the human boy, he's obviously competition she hasn't walked away and ignored him yet she's engaging in conversation."** Kurama nodded in understanding of his other half for grace to just sit there and conversate with the boy she obviously had a soft spot for him. Which was very accurate Watashi was like the little gay brother she never had or wanted but wasn't really gay or her brother.

"A new action movie it just came out." he looked hopeful and grace once again contemplated this for a moment she was going to refuse because she honestly had shit (as in sitting at home doing nothing) to do this weekend anyway. She didn't get a chance to because kurama had chosen that moment to walk over. "France-san class is about to start we should head in." grace blinked and realized class was indeed about to start.

"Ahh it is sorry for keeping you senpai we'll catch up at lunch just think about what I said?" Watashi said blushing slightly while he had always been blunt in his advances he turned somewhat shy around other people grace found it endearing. "Of course Watashi-san I'll let sensei know you got the papers to me." Watashi nodded then scurry away quickly.

"A friend of yours?" kurama asked and grace shrugged Watashi wasn't technically a friend. "An admire I suppose." she hummed to herself before lightly shrugging her shoulders and walking into her classroom taking her seat that unfortunately was still beside kurama.

Kurama thoughtfully looked at her from beside him. " **She shouldn't even be here right now."** youko pouted and kurama shook his head at him mentally. " _I'm not kidnapping her and tying her to our bed. There are too many witnesses and spirit world would have a field day with us if we did."_ grace stiffened ever so slightly.

" _Shouldn't he be telling yoko it's wrong not that they could get caught while doing it the actual fuck?"_ Youko gave a long dramatic sigh. " **Your plan will take to long."** Kurama snorted at him. " _Patience youko you've waited this long what's a couple more months?"_ Youko groaned. " **Hell?"** kurama just sighed at his other half before letting his eyes travel back to grace who sat oh so boredly beside him.

" _I wonder what would her reaction be she's always so blank and creepy in school."_ before grace could contemplate what he meant she felt a hand brush her thigh underneath the table. She froze internally trying to figure out what the hell he was doing her insanity slowly withdrew itself and she almost freaked out. On the outside she twitched slightly before glancing at kurama with an eyebrow raised. The red head wasn't even looking at her he was facing the front as the teacher discussed some bullshit.

She shrugged grabbed his hand from her thigh placed it on his own thigh brushing against his groin in the process. She watched him stiffen and youko growled. " **Red."** he warned and kurama nodded in understanding.

Grace smirked internally. " _That's right Mother fucker don't try and play a player."_ she hummed a bit to herself leered at him for all of five seconds then went back to her school work.

Kurama sighed slightly. " _A different approach?"_ Youko snorted at him. " **sexual frustration won't work beside I don't just want her body. Although it is a nice body I want her mind."** Kurama rose an eyebrow. _Tying her to the bed?"_ he questioned an youko shrugged. " **The best way to a woman's heart is pleasure."** he purred and kurama shook his head at his other half while grace mulled over what youko said.

" _A way to a woman's heart is through charisma and chocolate ."_ she grinned ever so slightly. "lots of chocolate ." she began mumbling under her breath about chocolate and kurama just shot her a look slightly surprised by her sudden mood swing. " **never get between a woman and her chocolate red."** youko said wisely and kurama just snorted at youko.

The bell rung and they all headed out for their next class. "Now everyone be back to check in before you leave." their home room teacher announced as grace walked out. She pulled the folder from her backpack and began looking over its content. "I guess I'll have to look over all the students again." she hummed to herself and kurama walked up beside her and peered at the folder curiously. "What is this?" grace didn't acknowledge him. The entire day kurama would ask questions about her and she would simply ignore him distracting herself with her folder of names and faces.

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome, Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 8

Grace actually just stared at kurama as if he had just lost his ever loving mind. "You want me to what?" kurama looked at her helplessly. "I want you to distract my mother at the hospital while I go on this mission for koenma." grace just nodded ever so slightly. She then shook her head at him while rolling her eyes. "Nope." grabbing her bag off the bench she had been sitting on grace slung it over her shoulder and began stalking off towards the school exit.

"Grace." Kurama called out and she scolded. He had been being buddy buddy the last 2 months. He had even gone so far as to run off any and all female and males that talked to her to long for youko or his liking. The stalker had become the stalky. Grace honestly just wanted to go home and make sure her uncle hadn't destroyed the place with her gone. Her grandfather was once again in the hospital and she had to keep a close eye on the old southern man. Kurama went to say something else but grace turned completely towards him with a scowl on her face.

"I'm swamped my grandfather is back in the hospital, my great uncle has dementia and can't be left alone. On top of all this bullshit I have to find a fucking hacker for the school. I don't have the time or patience for this shit right now." she then turned and left kurama at the door of the school as he mellowed in what she had said.

" **I never knew she had so much to deal with."** youko grumbled with huff. Kurama nodded in agreement with his other half. " **I wonder what Koenma's folder in spirit world say on her."** Kurama shook his head lightly. Though he had to admit he was also curious. " _Perhaps we should find out?"_ youko bounced giddily and he and kurama made they're way to spirit world to have a small chat with koenma.

2 weeks later

"What er ya doin' girl?" Vincent asked grace as she sat under her tree listening to the world around her. "What does it look like I'm doing uncle?" he rolled his eyes. "It's lookin ta me like er sittin outside doin nothin." grace just shrugged at him.

He was technically right. "Today's my lazy day." he snorted. "Well ya got er self a few visitor's one speaks English too he 'right for a jap." grace grimaced slightly. "Your half Japanese uncle." the old man shook his head. "I don't claim that part of my heritage." grace gave a gasp of false shock. "Not on bit of redneck slang uncle I'm surprised by you." Vincent gave her a scold before stalking off to do whatever it was he does.

"Well I ain't moving." she mumbled as she relaxed looking slightly like a big glob of goo. Turns out she didn't have to because the entire yu yu gang including botan walked around the corner of her house. "Shows signs of telekinesis and spiritual awareness along with mental instability will not live past 3." Kurama lightly threw the folder on the ground in front of her.

"How are you still alive?" botan also took a step forward as grace lazily figured through her folder after picking it up. "How did you manage to survive your death." botan let loose a shiver and grace gave her a blank look. "So spirit world is aware of the evil in the world. Technically this grace did die at 3." grace gave them a calculating look. "I was somehow placed in her body and have been in it ever since." she shrugged as the yu yu gangs jaws dropped all except for kurama and hiei who gave her the same calculating look.

"Who are you really?" botan whispered and grace shrugged. "I don't remember my name. I didn't really remember much when I died. I only really remember his name and what he did to me." grace gave them a sarcastic smile. "Let's just say the only thing grace and I had in common was we died the same way I was just older and had been with my torture a lot longer." botan shook her head in horror she wasn't the one that dealt with deaths like the ones grace went through that was another section of spirit world that worked right under enma himself.

"That little girl." grace shrugged. "Died I have a theory her body was still alive but her mind and soul was dead when mine come to be inside her body. I still have slight PTSD but other then that I've shown no other signs of insanity to my therapist so I don't have to go anymore." she thoughtfully tapped her chin as she continued. "Well that they know of. But I actually find my mind in constant chaos a comfort of sorts." she then looked back down at her or should she say the original grace's folder.

"Always happy and cheerful huh. This kid had some real issues didn't she?" grace mumbled to herself as she continued to thumb through it.

"At 6 months grace wanted her bottle and somehow levitate it to her. Spirit world thinks it's telekinesis needs to be further investigated." she thumbed to another page. "Molested by stranger at 2 file moved to section 9." grace rolled her eyes and thumbed through it where she was kidnapped. "Kidnapped at 2 and a half by Stanger that molested her 6 months earlier, prepare place in heaven won't make it." grace paused as she read over the details of grace's kidnapping and torture. "Killed by strangulation." grace cocked her head to the side.

"Lucky." she grumbled pouting slightly as she huffed. "Why couldn't I die from strangulation?" kurama who had been completely silent finally spoke. "How did you die." youko flinched as kurama asked. " **I don't wanna know red she's alive now can't we focus on that."** youko had been silent since kurama had started reading grace's file in spirit world. It took awhile to convince section 9 to let him see it, but when he did read it youko had just sat there silently not saying anything. He was beyond pissed and wanted to track the man responsible down immediately but they needed to figure out how she was still alive because as far as spirit world is concerned grace is dead.

"Electrocution at first anyway. It hurt but after awhile my nerves fried and when I stopped screaming he decided that it would just be easier to slit my throat. I just bleed out it felt weird and I knew I was going to die but I accepted it. Bastard started cutting me up before I was even completely gone. It sucks when you're completely numb and you watch unable to say anything because your throats slit as your arms and then your legs are cut off while the bastard that raped then tortured you for years smiles like he's the happiest fucker in the world." kuwabara threw up, botan and yusuke looked pale as grace described her death.

" **Years?"** youko whispered in term oil. "Years?" kurama asked aloud and grace nodded "Two or maybe three?" grace scratched her head sheepishly. "I don't remember it was so long ago." botan who still looked sick made her ore appear. "Koenma need to know about this." an awkward silence followed in botan's wake and grace just watched their faces that displayed so many emotions on her behalf.

Grace sat back and studied their expression. Yusuke looked troubled as he tried to find a way to process all she said. Kuwabara was currently an unhealthy shade of green. Hiei looked surprisingly sorry for her as he stared at her. And kurama just looked like the devil himself. His eyes had darkened to a dark forest green. He looked wild, feral and unsurprisingly his eyes were having an issue on Whether or not they wanted to be a dark green or dark gold. They suddenly settled on gold and he began to transform into youko slowly.

 **Well holy shit it just kinda took me there while I was writing but I'm happy it did. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 9

The entire group just gasped at him while he grinded his teeth releasing a growl. "Youko stop." a deeper voice snarled out. " _ **NO let me out red now!"**_ Kurama shook his head. "We don't know what'll happen."

Youko growled once again and forced his way out. A bright light engulfed kurama and when it disappeared youko stood there in all his glory with a smirk. "finally." Grace just stared at him eyes huge. "Holy shit." She mumbled as she slowly began creeping toward her house.

"Where do you think you're going? I've been waiting a while to meet you." youko spoke suddenly in front of her Leaning over her much small frame with his bigger one. "You are very short. The perfect size." grace just continued to stare at him with wide eyes not knowing what to do.

"Now darling why don't you tell me the name of the man that killed you." she gulped. "I-i can't." youko rose an eyebrow. "And why might that be?" grace looked around for an escape but found known all the yu yu gang were blocking her way out.

It appeared they all wanted a name. "Well he um kinda ain't in this dimension." she pushed her pointer fingers together a nervous habit she had picked up from her sister in her past life. "What dimension is he in then?" youko stated and grace blinked a few times the whole he ain't in this dimension thing didn't even stump any of them. "Wait a minute you guys know." yusuke cut her off. "Yeah koenma let us know about a month ago." grace scolded at all of them.

"I don't know what y'all would call the dimension and I doubt you can find him on his first name alone." she crossed her arms over her chest. She would give them his name because we'll he kinda deserved whatever youko and the rest of the gang put him through, that is if he was even still alive. "You'll be amazed at what I can do with just a name." youko gave her a smirk and grace narrowed her eyes at him. She was honestly getting tired of this shit. It was like everyone in the yu yu gang could just completely destroy her none caring behavior and made her want to care.

Grace scolded at him. "Mark." youko nodded slowly. "You could describe him to someone and they could draw him." Grace shrugged and pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket placing it in Youko's clawed hand being careful not to touch him. "It helped to draw him when I first woke up in this body." youko rose an eyebrow at her and yusuke shook his head. "You just have a random drawing of your murder in you pocket." grace nodded shrugging lightly. "Well yeah why wouldn't i?" yusuke just sighed and shook his head at her.

Grace narrowed her eyes at yusuke wondering what his problem was. It helped her cope and coping was something that she had to daily. Youko studied the drawing intently eyes darkening slowly. "His death with be painful." Youko promised as he looked back at Grace who wasn't really paying attention anymore.

"I don't really care." she grumbled to herself and she honestly didn't. She had come to peace with her end a long time ago and had come to realize despite everything she would never be the foolish girl who had ended up in that situation ever again.

She enjoyed who she was and despite being bored with life in general she enjoyed the thought process that often came with her insanity. "What shall I do with you now." Youko mumbled under his breath as he peered at Grace thoughtfully.

" _Youko you really should let me take back over."_ Shuichi spoke up and Youko scolded. " _ **No, I've waited to long to meet her I have to many questions that she will answer I'm not like you red I demand answers."**_ Grace gave youko an intense look noting the nervousness the others where giving off when he didn't seem to change back into Shuichi.

"I'm just going to go." Grace began easily as she ducked under the kitsunes arm and made a mad dash for her house. She didn't make it youko was already standing in front of her a playful smirk on his face. "You won't be going anywhere darling I have far to many questions." he learned over her and traced his nose down her collarbone making Grace stiffen and narrow her eyes at the kitsune. "What kind of questions?" she decided to get to the bottom of this right here and now she was actually curious for a change about what the kitsue wanted to know.

"Tell me lover why do you constantly move away from my touch." He demonstrated this by grabbing her wrist not letting Grace pull away when she tried to. Annoyance filled her and she felt her power rise up in her. Panic beginning to set in at the steady charge of none chaos in her mind. Grace sent Youko back a few feet when he continued to hold her wrist.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she denied with a shrug when the kitsune she had just sent flying a few feet across her yard stood and seemed to dust himself off. Youko simply rose an eyebrow at her blunt denial.

"You should answer the question." Youko stated as he once again appeared in front of her. Grace moved slightly out of the way with little to no effort as youko went to grab her once again. "I really don't have to answer anything." grace gave a careless shrug she had no intentions of telling him why she did what she did.

"You don't want to answer it willingly very well." Grace released a small huph of air as she found herself pinned to the ground youko on top of her with a contemplative look. "How shall I extract the information wit wish to know, so many different ways." Grace let her body relax completely on the ground. Youko was simply sitting on her lightly so she just raised an eyebrow at him in question.

She had the slighted feeling she wouldn't be able to send his back again without severely injuring herself. "Kurama." yusuke began cautiously and youko looked away from grace to stare at yusuke for a moment. "Don't think I've forgotten you touching what's mine detective, your all guilty of looking in her direction I'm tempted to take her in front of all of you so my claim gets across fully." grace cocked her head to the side at the Kitsune.

"Kinky but then they'd see my body." she easily pointed out for the kitsune drawing his attention from yusuke and back to her. "Point taken lover." the entire gang shot her a strange look but grace just shrugged at them from her place on the ground. She knew how to play this game, what to say to keep Youko at bay, if only slightly. There was really no need for them to worry about her, she highly doubt the Kitsune would hurt her.

Youko grabbed her face and turned her head back to him slight annoyance on his face. "Pay attention to me and me alone lover ignore them they'll be gone soon anyway." he demonstrated this by gustering with his hand for them to leave. "I don't know if that's a good." yusuke began a bit nervously but Hiei cut him off.

"The fox wouldn't harm the ningen woman he's to infatuated by her she'll manage fine." he seemed to disappear after this and yusuke looked to grace with a mix of emotions. "Just call me later so I know your okay, same with you Kurama man." he grabbed the still slack jawed kuwabara away and when youko was positive they had all left he turned to stare down at grace whilst straddling her.

"we have one of two options." he smirked down at her as he stated this and she simply rose an eyebrow. "Please share with the class Mr. Youko Kurama." she gave him an almost innocent smile as he stiffened before releasing a small growl.

"You can either one willingly give up information or blurt it out in the throes of passion." his voice became more husky and grace hummed a bit to herself thoughtfully.

"I do avoid your touch but I'm not telling you why it's personal." youko looked almost disappointed at her statement he had hoped she would be more stubborn.

"What's your favorite color." grace just gave him a blank look in return she hadn't expected that question she had expected many but not that one. "gold, white, green, and purple." youko rose an eyebrow at her leaning forward more to block her view of everything but him. His hair acting as a veil to cover her face from the outside world. "Why are these colors your favorite."

Grace stared at him a moment thinking over what to say. His eyes were a beautiful shade of gold bright with life but a dark edge to them. She liked that darkness in him she wanted to nurture it let him show her how truly insane he could be, maybe that's why she continued to push his button. Shuichi's own eyes were a green, light in color they held wisdom, they were calming they made her feel calm which terrified her she probably fear him more than youko just because of his eyes.

White was a blank canvas it could create anything if just a bit of color was thrown on her white integers her. Purple was the color of her cell when she was alive it was soothing he wouldn't harm her in her cell, he had drag her into a concrete room to torture or rape her. Her room had become a safe haven purple meant safety.

"Green is the color of calming wisdom of nature itself. Green is beautiful get terrifying it's one of my favorite. Gold is the color of life with shades of darkness." she reached forward surprising herself and youko as she gently traced under his eye; her own eye softening making his grow darker with an emotion she couldn't place. "Nurturing the darkness within to give the life in it a new meaning." he didn't miss that she meant him or Shuichi eyes when she spoke.

"White is a blank canvas it can become anything. Any color added to white will show to its fullest ability." she sighed as she let her hand fall beside her, letting her insanity fuel her next sentence. "Purple is safety in the rawest of ways. Purple means no harm can come to me. Purple is my haven." Youko stared at her entranced as grace stared off toward the sky.

 **That will end with chapter. Things are getting more and more interesting. Can't help but wonder what will happen next. Construction criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own crap.**

The sky had darken quite a bit. Grace knew it would be raining soon. "Do you wish to get wet." A gleam appeared in Youko's eyes. "The real question is do you?" Grace cocked her head to the side. Contemplating his innuendo, it was a classic.

She wasn't really against sex in general. Sex was just that sex. Grace's body nor mind was that of a virgin. Although she hadn't technically had willing sex in this life or her last. She was still curious about it. Her perverted mind didn't help in the least. Men, women, apparently demons. It don't matter sex was sex. She personally found no emotional connection to it. That being said Youko obviously did. Apparently to him the fastest way to a woman's heart was pleasure. Grace didn't fully understand that but she had shrugged it off.

Her mind that had wandered off into lala land immediately snapped back into focus. Youko had quite bluntly started moving him hands over her body. He didn't touch anywhere inappropriate. Just moved his hands down the sides of her neck. Over her shoulders, then down her sides before settling on her hips. He was still on top of her. Seeming to contemplate something and he stared down at her. "What is your relationship with that boy."

Grace just stared up at him face blank. She didn't know who he was talking about. She knew a lot of Boys. "Which one?" that obviously wasn't the best question to ask. Youko growled, eyes darkening in jealousy. "What's your relationship with every boy." Grace face still blank let amusement consume her being despite her blank faces. She didn't know if she wanted to describe her relationship with every boy she ever knew. "I know a lot of boys." She let a slightly perverse smile overcome her features. Youko's jealousy only seemed to spike. A dangerous aura settling over him.

"Describe your relationship with every one of them." Grace smirked eyes darkening. Youko really was just to easy to bait. "Strictly sexual." The bone chilling growl he gave made her shiver. _"She's baiting you youko."_ Shuichi had to be the rational voice that ruined her fun.

 **"I don't care."** he really didn't. "I've watched you for months. I've never smelt anything like that on you." he leaned forward burying his nose in her hair. His hands tightening on her hips. "It's been over a century since your last sexual encounter." He purred to himself. She was un awear he could tell. Grace blinked moving his hair out of her face. Although it was extremely silky to touch.

"My uncle will come out here to check on us. Especially when it starts to rain." She was still just staring up at the sky. Youko hummed. _"We need to check in on mother."_ Youko huphed at his other half. Staring intently at Grace for several moments. "I will be back." Youko thoughtfully seem to contemplate something for a moment. Something Grace couldn't hear. Something that Shuichi didn't seem to like. _"Yoko. Don't. You. Dare."_ Shuichi growled out. Youko smirked looking down at Grace for several moments. His eyes seemed to darken.

"It's to bad for red you see. He can't really stop me now can he?" Youko stated to Grace who blinked at him. "Stop you from what?" Youko hummed pulling her hair away from her neck. Gazing down at her almost lovingly. "They can't really take you away from me. It would be illegal really. It would give me by demon world standards the right to kill them. Whether they be human or demon. Male or female. You should remember this." Grace just stared up at him confused. She didn't have the slightest clue what he was about to do. That is until his head snapped forward. Burying his teeth in her neck. Grace's eyes went wide. The sting of the pain only staying for a moment before her eyes glazed over in pleasure.

She shivered moaning lightly when she felt his youkai invade her system. It was the strangest yet most pleasurable feeling she had ever experienced before. Her hand snapped up forcefully yanking at youko's hair. He pulled away at her yank.

Grace blinked at him still dazed as she stared up at him. _"What have you done?"_ Shuichi asked horror in his voice. Youko didn't respond as he gazed down at her. Eyes slightly glazed over as well. Youko leaned forward lightly licking at the wound on her shoulder. **"She submitted to it. It's final red."**

 _"Youko."_ Shuichi's horror hadn't settled not at all. If anything it had only doubled.

"What did you do to me?" Grace asked her voice husky. Youko hummed at her once again. His face becoming thoughtful as he gazed down at her. "You're mine now."

Grace placed her fingers gently on her shoulder. Flinching at the sering pain there. "Don't touch it." Youko growled out grabbing both her hands and securing them with one of his own above her head. "I'm the only one aloud to touch it." He quite bluntly demonstrated this by licking the mark. A bolt of pleasure rushing through Grace before it disappeared.

 _"Youko."_ Shuichi once again growled out. Youko sighed at him bluntly glaring up at the sky. **"Fine."** Youko leaned down once more, ghosting his lips over hers. A smirk on his lips before he shifted into Shuichi. The hands around her wrists tightened as they shifted. Shuichi significantly shorter than youko now resting on her stomach. Were as youko had been resting on her hips.

"I'm going to kill him." Shuichi growled out. Green eyes impossibly dark as he stared down at her. Glaring at the mark on her shoulder with spit. "I'm sorry about this." Grace blinked watching as shuichi leaned forward grazing his teeth over the mark on her shoulder. Grace flinched at the pain. Although it didn't stay for very long. It swiftly shifted to pleasure as well. **"That's not fair."** Youko chuckled out. Shuichi just growled at him. Apparently youko was getting the silent treatment from the redhead.

"So are you going to tell me what he did to me?" Grace really was confused by all this. She didn't understand what youko had did. Why he had bitten her. What had made shuichi so mad at him. She disliked not knowing things. Withholding information from her infuriated her. Although she hid her anger quite well. Shuichi released a breath as if to calm himself. He stood yanking grace up with him gently. "He marked you as his."

Grace snorted at him. "yes he did tell me I was his. I get that much but how am I his. In what way does this mark dictate it? What kind of mark is it? If it's a slave mark or a mark of youki ownership in any way I will castrate you both. Pick. Your. Answer. Wisely. Minamino."

Shuichi's eyes darkened even more. Although this fleet slightly impressed Grace she kept that to herself. "He. Marked. You. As. His." Shuichi gritted out angrily. Eyes continuing to darken.

"You are by demon law now within the third stage of courting. He skipped right over the other two marks. You're bound to us now. The last step is yokai marriage even at this stage yokai marriage is unbreakable. As soon as the marks consummated you will be ours for eternity. Your life force will grow too meet our own. If you die we die. If we die you die. I. Can. Not. Take the mark away now. You submitted to it. You consented to it. By not fighting back against it. By not pushing him away until after it was done. By not verbally protesting his mark you submitted, consented, you are ours now. Just as much as we are yours. There is no getting out of this. That damn fox just royally screwed us both over."

Shuichi paced angrily. He had been willing to try out a human relationship with Grace. He had not been open to the demons form of courting. Youko had known that, they had had in depth conversations about this.

"Eh it really isn't my fault. I figured if I had fought back against the youkai invading my system it would have been worst for me. More painful even. I'm not a big fan of pain. I tend to shy away from it." Shuichi stopped pacing snapping his head back towards her. An almost gentle look in his eye.

"It would have been painful. Especially if youko had continued to force the mark on you. It would have eventually forced you at one point or another to submit to it." He didn't really seem to want to give her that information with his relunctics to provide it and all. Grace assumed he had been looking to blame her completely for all of this.

"You best get ta gettin' in this house gal." Grace hummed lightly. Her uncle had peeked his head out the back door. Scold on his face as he glared at both of them. "Uncle." Grace pivoted on her feet to stare her uncle down. "What time is it?" her uncle grumble cussing lightly under his breath. "2:37 pm." Grace sighed shaking her head at him. He still insisted on using the american way of telling time. Despite the fact that he had lived in Japan for almost three years now.

"I'll be visiting grandfather today. Will you behave or will to have to call Carter again?" Her uncle actually rolled his eyes at her. Before turning away grumbling to himself. Grace smiled sweetly at her Uncle's back. "He'll check in for me at a random time."

Her uncle didn't respond. Not that she was expecting one from him. She sighed running her hand through her hair. "What's the side effects?" She asked glancing at kurama with an eyebrow raised. He also sighed. "Well, you'll become more attracted to Youko and I. Less attracted to others. Anyone that touches you without our permission runs the risk of death. It's the same on our end as well. You'll be able to feel the distance between us." He just seemed more and more frustrated by this. Grace scrunched up her nose.

"It'll be easier to stalk you. Although more difficult to catch you off guard. High and lows." She looked contemplative. As Grace walked to her house Kurama following her inside and up to her room without a word. Grace didn't respond to him. Even as she changed her shirt and pants in front of him. Not the least bit worried about him seeing her naked.

Kurama on the other hand had turned around quickly much to Youko's eerie. "The next bus is in five minutes. We should hurry up." Grace looked around her room once again calculative. Her head cocked slightly to the side as she eyed everything in it.

"What, will it eventually fade away or am i just stuck in courting?" Shuichi fell into contemplation at her question. Yoko snorted at it. "Well, give or take a hundred to two hundred years it would eventually fade." Grace sighed, she couldn't say she was surprised because in all reality she should have taken into account the mark was suppose to be shared my demons.

"What if I were to be with someone else?" Shuichi froze completely, Youko releasing a bone chilling growl at the mere thought. "Well, other then you not being sexually attracted to them. I suppose nothing would really stop you. Other then the fact that Youko and I will take great pleasure in murdering your lover then locking you away for eternity." his eyes were smoldering. The green in them so dark they could be mistaken as black if he were far away from you.

This didn't really bother her as much as it probably should. However that didnt stop her from being irritated that she couldn't be with anyone else other then Youko and Shuichi. "So your saying I could have sexual relations with someone else?" Shuichi sighed, eyeing her darkly.

Youko growled. **"What part of future lovers death and being locked away does she not understand?"** Shuichi answered back to Youko very swiftly. _"Perhaps she isn't bothered by her unknown future lovers death. Or her future of being locked away."_ Grace rolled her shoulder as she glanced at the clock.

"We'll continue this conversation on the way there." they really needed to go if they wanted to catch the bus. Shuichi followed after her quickly as she began speed walking out of her home and to the bus stop. What could she say? Grace loved to aggravate people. Both Youko's and Shuichi's reaction were always so great to see, or in Youko's case hear. "Answer me this, what would you do if I all out refused to any type of relationship with either of you."

 **"I'd kill anyone she attempted to try and be with."** Grace continued thoughtfully before Kurama could speak. "Say I just live out my life, never being with anyone." Youko and Kurama both were at a lost for words. **"Well, she'd come around eventually, even if she did die i'd simply break into spirit world. Take her soul and find a suitable vessel until she gave into me."** Grace frowned, handing the bus driver her money as she and Kurama got on.

Kurama had simply shrugged delaying Youko's message to her in surprising detail. "Koenma would be unable to stop me from getting to you. I'd walk into hell to pull you out of it."

This kinda got to her, in her opinion he hadn't known her long enough to be that possessive, she figured it more than likely had something to do with the mark she now wore. He unsurprisingly made her move over so he could sit beside her on the bus. She honestly didn't know how long she would be able to put up with this.

 **Well, It just kind of took me there, in the anime Kurama is 5'11 or 180 cm, Youko on the other hand is 7'0 or 213 cm, that's what I'm going by height wise, also why Youko is so much taller than Shuichi. I'm looking back on earlier chapters and realizing all the mistakes I made. So I'm slowly trying to edit the chapter, while also writing new ones. And this also catches us up so ill be giving steady updates now. Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 11

****Disclaimer: I own nothing.****

"Perhaps you should have been more cautious Momo?" Her grandfather offered, an amused look on his face as he sat in his hospital bed. Grace scrunched up her nose, refraining from rolling her eyes at the older man. "I didn't know he would do this, I just thought he would try to kill me or something."

At her grumble her grandfathers eyes went sharp, "Are you so eager for death?" She sighed, looking him up and down, he looked exhausted eyes that were normally bright with wisdom sunken in. "I use to be." At her answer he frowned. "What ties you here?" She shook her head, letting her eyes roam over him then thinking back to the old southern man back at home.

"You would have been around to watch over uncle Vincent…. now? You and he does, the moment you're no longer of this world i see no reason to stay." His frown became more intense. "If we were both to leave this world at this very moment, i would want you to live on for us."

She shook her head and his eyes went dark, "I wouldn't want to…" He cut her off harshly. "You listen here Momo and you listen good, you will not kill yourself or seek death when were gone. If you do I will haunt you every moment of every day." She sighed, eyeing him before nodding. "I will no longer openly seek death, or kill myself, even after you're gone."

It was a hard thing to say, almost choking her up a few times. She honestly hadn't wanted to live, she still didn't after everything she had been through. She just wanted peace, no drama, no crazy shit happening, just peace. "I just want peace." Her grandfather smiled at her mysteriously.

"Do you believe there is peace in death?" Her answer was instant. "I know there is, i had felt it before being ripped away." After her death she had been wrapped in a tight blanket of hope, love, everlasting happiness. Only to be ripped violently away and thrown into the body of a tortured little girl.

In all reality Grace, she was that little girl, the girl was only younger, sweeter. Her head rested in her hand as she peered thoughtfully at her grandfather. "What would you have me do?" Her grandfather glanced at her. "Do you find his demon boy attractive?"

Well he certainly wasn't unattractive, "Perhaps." Her grandfather chuckled under his breath, eyes alight in amusement. "Why not attempt to get to know him then?" Grace grimaced, "I already know him though..." He nodded, thoughtfully staring at her.

"What aren't you telling me?" She sighed, clearing her throat. "His touch calms my mind, it…." She bit her lip and her grandfather looked overly interested now. "Oh, that's certainly something… It scares you."

As him pointing this out Grace huphed, "He makes me think like I did before everything. I feel normal, I don't like it. I've found comfort in my insanity." Her grandfather had fallen silent. "Is it peaceful?" She went very still, her grandfather smirked.

"So he touches you and you feel at peace, this scares you because the moment he lets go your insanity comes rushing back, you don't want to get use to the feeling of peace." Grace hissed, standing quickly to glare down at her grandfather. "How?"

He watched her with a cool gaze, "You do not need to fear peace Amani." She flinched away from him at the use of her middle name. "If it can be given to you without death what is the issue?"

She bit her lip, "What if I let him hold me to long, then he lets me go and I succumb to the insanity. What if I can't take everything I know, I've been through, while sane?"

Her grandfather hummed lightly at her in understanding. "Well, accept him… allow him in. I doubt you would be given such an opportunity if it would break you more."

Grace crossed her arms over her chest at this point, leveling with a bland stare, "If I were to go further into insanity?" Her grandfather grinned, "Ill watch over you, it'll be the first time I've ever been wrong." she rolled her eyes but sat back down. One leg placed over the other as she peered thoughtfully at her grandfather.

"I will think on it." Her grandfather smirked as she turned up her nose at him, "We both know you'll give in eventually Momo, and when you do you have my permission to be happy."

She grunted at his words, "You speak as though I need, or want your permission. Which I don't." She did kind of want his permission, but well she wasn't about to tell him that. Her grandfather just smiled knowingly at her, something she rolled her eyes at.

"Grace!" Her eyes moved to Shiori who had just walked in with to trays of food. "Shiori." Said women grinned as she sat down her grandfather's tray. "You didn't tell me she was visiting today Devan."

He simply chuckled under his breath. "It was a surprised for me as well." Shiori brightened turning to Grace. "It's so good to see you again. I should be discarded in a few months, perhaps we can have that get together?"

Grace nodded immediately. "I wouldn't mind, also why so long?" Shiori wrinkled her nose distastefully. "They have decided to run tests on me, can't understand how I suddenly recovered. I agreed for the sake of them hopefully finding a cure."

Grace snorted mentally to herself, but made no outward noise. "Mother?" Grace blinked twice in surprised. "I'm in here dear." She hadn't heard Youko, frowning softly at this she let her eyes move to the redhead who stuck his head into the room.

 **"** ** **Ahh, there's our little mate. Why didn't I feel her?"**** She blinked, _"He must have been being quiet for a change."_ She was slightly curious why she hadn't felt him as well.

 _"_ _Perhaps because we have yet to consummate our mating?"_ Kurama offered after stepping into the room. "This is your son Shiori?" Devan questioned, a smile on his lips. Shiori grinned. "Yes, this is my Shuichi."

"Mother why aren't you in bed?" Shiori rolled her eyes at his worry, giving him a loving smile. "I'm fine Shuichi, I decided to visit Devan, Grace's grandfather." Kurama's gaze turned from worry to calculative, eye's moving over Devan silently. Glancing at Grace before stamping a pleasant smile on his face.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," He bowed and Devan chuckled. "Really the pleasure's all mine, it's good to finally meet Shiori's son and my granddaughters cru.." He cut himself off, amusement in his eyes as Grace gave a rather loud cough.

"Are you positive Uncle is the only one suffering with dementia Grandfather? Perhaps we should have you checked." Shiori's eyes lite up, a sly smile falling over her lips. "Oh, well this afternoon just got so much more interesting."

 **"** ** **He was going to say crush red!"**** Grace twitched at Youko's excitement but other then that let her usual lazy gleam appear in her eye as she schooled her features into a blank look. "Since everyone seems to be ganging up on me today, I shall leave before you can fully do so."

She stood, Shiori just giggled behind her hand. "Why don't you walk her out Shuichi dear? I'm sure you have better things to do then sit in a hospital with me all day." Neither got a chance to protest, Shiori had already kicked them out of the room, closing the door behind them.

 **"** ** **Mothers on our team, see red I told you she was the right choice."**** Kurama didn't respond, he simply looked down at Grace who gave the closed door an annoyed look. He leaned down, whispering gently in her ear. "It appears even our families know we belong together."

She shivered at the husky way it came out, eye's going comically wide as she stared at him in disbelief. He just chuckled at her expression, straightening when a nurse came around the corner.

"Would you like to spend the day with me? We can discuss in further detail about our current situation." Grace grimaced at the thought, eyeing him silently. _"You have my permission to be happy."_ Grumbling to herself she turned on her heels, walking away. The redhead following after her immediately.

 **"** ** **I still say we should take her, Koenma knows better than to interfere with mating."**** Grace's shoulders stiffened as Shuichi spoke. _"While I'm not entirely against the idea….."_

 _"_ _What the fuck is this?"_ Grace though to herself as Shuichi continued. _"She's been held captive before, i do not wish for her to lump us into the same category as her murderer, She should feel safe with us Youko. Not like she's imprisoned."_

Grace blinked twice at his words, stopping suddenly when Youko added in his own opinion. **"** ** **Your right Red, but how do we get her? She won't even acknowledge we exist half the time."**** Shuichi hummed under his breath. _"I find it curious that she stalked us for so long, but now that we have shown interest she's intent on pulling away as well."_

She slumped forward in defeat, eye's moving back toward the redhead who had stopped to look at her when she had stopped. His eyebrow rose as she completely relaxed her body, closing her eyes she reached out her hand and took him in hers.

Flinching at the sudden lost of her insanity, Kurama's eyes widened as she turned to look back at him. "Fine, well talk." She then released his wrist, eyebrows pulling together when her insanity came rushing back. It took longer then usual. _"Don't tell me grandfathers right, he's never going to let me live this down."_

 ** **I'm ending this chapter here everyone, hope you guys enjoy! Constructive criticism is always welcome, Till next time.****


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Warning: Full on lemon in this chapter if you don't like or can't read it then you probably shouldn't be reading this. Pretty sure by this point everyone saw this coming. You have been warned.**

She was beginning to have second thoughts about this, sitting across from the redhead at a cafe not to far from the Hospital they had just left. Mainly because Youko had been having a field day.

Going on and on about ways to properly seduce her since she had sat down. Kurama had taken to just staring at her, which she didn't appreciate. "You wanted to talk, so talk." She had always wanted to say that line.

Kurama sat up straighter, cool calculation falling over his face as he studied her. Grace felt herself internally cringe, he had never looked so absolutely serious before, so calculative. She had always thrown his off enough to not play into any of his games, even when she had been stalking him. He had never looked like this before.

"As it is, we are more or less engaged, you would like to take you out on a date." Grace rose an eyebrow, face blank as she glanced around the cafe they were sitting at. "Whats this then?"

Kurama looked somewhat sheepish now, that cool calculative face falling away. "The meet and greet before the initial date?" Grace crossed her arms over her chest. Humming under her breath at both of their attention was dragged to said area for several seconds. She internally smirked, but kept her face blank as she responded.

"Should I agree, where would you take me?" She wasn't big on leaving her home, going out with people. "I've noticed you're uncomfortable in large groups." How the fuck did he know that? Her mask was flawless, it had even fooled him and Hiei.

She didn't comment though, "You twitch, twice if your uncomfortable, and three times if you're angry or frustrated with a situation. You clench your fist and grind your teeth when someone withhold information from you. Your face spasms, kind of like it's doing now, if you're shocked. I must say though, you hold yourself flawlessly. If I didn't study you so closely I wouldn't even be able to tell."

" **Finally! We get a reaction."** Youko exclaimed as Grace scolded at them, her scold deepening at Youko's words. "You think you have me figured out do you?" She hated this, " **If we had you figured out lover we wouldn't be in a cafe right now."** Youko purred in response while Kurama closed his eyes, opened them, then shook his head.

"You're much more complex, as frustrating as it is, I haven't completely figured you out." She closed her eyes, centered herself, then schooled her face. Letting it go blank as she stated. "Alright, fine."

She figured the hell not? It wasn't like she could say no anyway, he'd just keep going until she caved, apparently death wasn't even an escape considering Youko's intentions of breaking her soul out of spirit world and just flat out reincarnate her again, and again, and again until she gave in. Might as well save herself, and spirit world the trouble.

A long, very long stunned silence followed. " _Did she just agree?"_ She heard Kurama ask Youko, who didn't respond at first. " **Yes, yes she did."** silence followed. " _I didn't think she would say yes."_ Kurama admitted and Youko sighed.

"So, were will you be taking me?" Kurama cleared his throat, closed his eyes, then opened them, staring at her intently. "I had plans on a movie, then perhaps a picnic in the park." He admitted and she brightened considerably at the word movie.

"I'm free next weekend?" She offered, excitement growing, even if her face stayed blank. She loved movies. He chuckled at her excitement. "Very well."

They never got to go on their date, that weekend was when the team was forced to accept invitations into the dark tournament. She, kurama, and Hiei watching from the tree as younger touro destroyed the building. She wasn't happy, she would even go as far as to say she was having a good time.

"This isn't good." Kurama informed Hiei, who in return snorted. The demon that just invited them disappearing. "There is a lot of work to be done." Grace closed her eyes, opened them, then focused her gaze on the younger touro, annoyance surging through her as she none to gently used her telepathy to shrove him forward.

He did a tumble, only t stand and snap his head towards them with a growl. Grace just gave him her game face, a vicious smirk settling over her features. "You would do good to watch yourself." she hissed, Hiei and Kurama stared at her, wide eyed as younger touro left. " **How did she do that?"**

Youko asked, a husky awe in his voice. " _The real question is why would she do that, now she's a target."_ and that people, is how she got invited to the tournament. It wasn't one of her smarter moments, but hey, when was Grace known to use caution?

Plus she was fairly certain she could take on any demon that came her way, so Grace wasn't to terribly worried, Kurama on the other hand, he and Youko were furious. Not with her, no, never with her, but with the demon who had come to invite her.

"Take it back." Said demon was currently being pinned to the wall by Youko, percing golden eyes glaring into the demon, who in return was incredibly pail. "I-I can't, i'm not the one who invited her." it's beady eyes turned to her as if pleading with her to intervene to save it's life. Grace wondered briefly why it would turn to her, it did just threaten her after all.

Perhaps it assumed all humans were kind hearted fools? Or did it assume all human women was such, she'd never get the opportunity to ask, Youko had already ripped it to shreds in his rage.

"How dare they." A pacing snarling mess, absolute fury pouring off him. Grace just watched him do so boredly, her normal bland expression falling over her face as she watched him pace.

"Well, what's done is done." then she was being pinned to the wall. Hands above her head, his body pushed up against her own. "They had no right to invite you. None." she shrugged, then closed her eyes with a moan.

His tongue darting out, running over the mark he had put on her repeatedly. Her eyes quickly glazing over with pleasure. He paused, moving away from her, smirk on his face ears twitching.

"We could consummate our bond before you go to that island." temptation dancing on his tongue as he once again nuzzled her mark. Grace closed her eyes, trying to push the sensation away.

But, well. He just kept it up, and she had pretty much melted against him at this point. Eye closed as his tongue moved up from her mark, to her lips. He kissed her, darting his tongue into her mouth. Coaxing her tongue into a battled with his own.

Her ears picking up on the sound of a woosh, then something soft was under her back. A snap, and she realized the clasp of her bra was undone. Her eyes opened when Youko pulled away. Staring down at her with an intensity that made her blink.

She was lifted her shirt being thrown to the side along with her bra in the next moment. It was all pretty quick pace, Youko's eyes moving over her. Eyes continuously darkening as he did so.

"Hmmm, I've never seen a more beautiful being before." she licked her lips, mouth opening to respond. But her voice died in her throat, his hand instantly on her nipple. Lips wrapped around one and fingers playing with the other. She hadn't expected this when she had agreed to him walking her home. They had stopped off at his house so he could call him mother to let her he wouldn't be in today.

She hadn't expected this, and she didn't know if she wanted to stop it, because it felt good. Unbelievably good.

"Y-youko wait!" she finally found her voice when his hand moved down, then up along her thigh and into her denim shirt. He had paused, releasing her right nipple with a pop. Looking down at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Isn't this a little to fast, I mean we…." he cut her off bluntly. "Where going to end up mated one way or another, eventually you will give into me. Why waste time when we can be spending it on each other."

Her lips parted but all that came out was a gasp, his nails ripping through her panties effortlessly. Then he was gently stroking her, watching her face as She watched him back. Eyes half lidded in pleasure face spasming when his figures would expertly, and teasingly move over her Clint. A small bead of frustration beginning to root, only to be snuffed out when one of his figures entered her. "Youko."

He growled in response, finger moving in and out of her, only for another one to be added. "Tell me to stop, tell me you don't want this. That you don't want me."

Her eyes snapped wide open at his words, his face dark as he glared down at her. Grace released a shuddered breath in return, she wanted to. God she really wanted to. But she couldn't, because she wanted him. She wanted him more than anything she had ever wanted before in her life. And Grace was selfish. Unbelievably selfish, she could never deny herself. So she didn't.

"No, I want you. I want this, whatever the fuck this is, I want it." His eyes softened, looking at her as he undid the tie that kept his tunic up. Easily shrugging it off his shoulders. He removed his fingers, then placed his hands on her hips. "It'll sting at first, you haven't had sex in so long." positioning himself at her entrance.

Grace closed her eyes, throwing out any bad memories this action stirred before nodding. "I know."

He kept eye contact as he eased himself into her, gently pushing himself in inch by inch. Then he stopped. Grace blanking out for a moment, it wasn't the slight pain. No, it was the mental scars that accompanied this action that had her blanking out.

"Grace." the gentle call of her name had her back in reality. Youko staring down at her. "At any point if you want to stop we will… I have never and will never force myself on a female."

She nodded, closed her eyes then placed her hands on his shoulders. "You can move." she gave him the green light, he gently did so. Moving in then out of her, pulling out more and more with each thrust, steadily adding force behind it until finally he pulled all the way out then slammed back into her.

They both shuddered, her fingernails biting into the flesh of his shoulders as he picked up his pace. Steadily pulling out then slamming back in. Neither of them overly vocal. Small grunts, and moans filling the air. Her hips moving to meet his thrust for thrust.

A coil in her stomach tightening, it snapped and her eyes closed in bliss, him still moving inside of her coaxing her orgasm along. His eyes suddenly became so dark they could be black, leaning down he whispered into her ear. "When I cum into you, your going to sink your teeth into my neck, the same moment i'm going to sink my teeth into yours." she nodded, then he grunted. Head snapping forward as he sank his teeth into her neck. She did the same to him, warmth in her stomach along with him pulsing letting her know he had cum. Then more pleasure an unfathomable about of pleasure moved through her.

They both came again in that moment. Bliss, absolute bliss running through their veins. Grace let out a content sigh, Youko moving away to peer down at her. His thumb moving gently over her mark as he admired it. "Your mine now." she closed her eyes in acceptance to his words. Youko sighed, "Are you sore?"

She shifted, Youko's teeth grinding together, his hands instantly going to her hips to hold her in place. "No." he sighed in relief, then smirked at her. "Good. Reds feeling left out, he to has to consummate your bond."

He pulled out of her gently, then Stood, picking her up in his arms and walking to the bathroom. "Unfortunately you can't have my seed in, or on you when the two on you mate, therefore he'll have to bathe you."

She opened her mouth but once again she didn't get the chance to respond. He already shifted into Kurama. Who instantly sat her down and hurriedly started the bath water. "You know, i've always have been against this. Mating you, i wanted to try a human relationship first."

She raised an eyebrow at his words, lazily shrugging in response, Something he shook his head at, "I'm looking forward to being able to sense your emotions." The grumble was more to himself, her eyebrows pulled together at them.

"It'll let you sense my emotions?" He hummed, gently lowering her down into the water. "Yes, it will. As you will be able to sense both mine and Youko's it'll also open up a wave of communication between us."

" **I look forward to those days."** Grace's eyebrows pulled together confused. "But i can already hear you two." Kurama went stock still, eye widening slightly. "Pardon?"

"I can already hear both you and Youko when you talk to each other." Several moments of silence before finally. " **You can hear me?"** Grace nodded, "I've been able to hear you from the beginning." Her blunt statement made Kurama's eye widened further.

 **Cliffhanger! Who enjoys these lol. So that happened, it actually wasn't the direction i was going for but i find myself quite liking it so yeah. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**


End file.
